Live or Die
by Mizz-Candy
Summary: It's the One Hundred Fourteenth Hunger Games! Follow the twenty-four tributes' stories! One lives, twenty-three deaths, who will win? R&R!
1. District 1 Reapings

**A/N: Rated T for few words and deaths. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own The Hunger Games, just the OC characters I made.**

**

* * *

**

**District 1 Reapings**

**Dymond Hills**

Dymond Hills was awoken to the sound of her butler awakening her.

"Good morning, Miss Dymond," he said. "Time to wake up!"

She sat up and said, "Okay, go and let me get ready."

Today was the big day because Dymond planned to volunteer. She had been working on her fighting skills all year long.

Dymond put on a nice top and a pink skirt. She would dress in her reaping clothes, later.

She walked down the spiral staircase of the mansion. Her family was one of the richest in District One.

She arrived to the kitchen, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, darling," said her mother, Selene. "Happy Hunger Games! Mr. Bean, please serve us now."

Dymond nodded as her stomach growled for delicious breakfast.

Mr. Bean started to serve the first course, scrambled eggs and bacon, with apple juice. After that was finished, toast and sausages were served. Finally, the family was given freshly buttered waffles with blueberry syrup.

"So," sneered Ruby, Dymond's fifteen year old sister. "I heard Dymond's going to volunteer this year!"

"Is this true, sweetheart?" asked Dymond's father.

Dymond smiled and nodded, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"I want to volunteer!" Emerald shouted with her mouth full of food. She was Dymond's six-year-old sister.

"Emerald," Selene scolded. "Do not shout and do not talk with your mouth full, please. Besides, you are not old enough for the reapings yet, darling."

"That's right!" Dymond boasted to her little sister. "I am sixteen and I think it's the right time to volunteer this year."

"Are you sure, dear?" the father asked. "You could wait until you're seventeen or eighteen, then you'd have an advantage."

"I don't want to wait!" Dymond exclaimed. "I want to be a young winner! Don't ruin this for me, Daddy!"

"Okay dear," her father said nervously. "I was just thinking."

Dymond turned her head away from him and finished off her breakfast. She _hated_ when she was underestimated.

Ruby and Emerald snickered at their silly father and glanced at Dymond. She looked serious about this.

**Kasper Shanks**

Kasper Shanks was lying asleep in bed, when his little sister Alli shook him awake.

"Kasper!" she screamed in his ear. "Wake up!"

He instantly covered his ears to the sound of the annoying girl. He kicked her off him and sat up.

_Oh man,_ he thought. _Reaping Day, Happy Hunger Games._

Kasper got dressed in his tuxedo and walked to the kitchen where his parents were bustling. His mom was serving pancakes with maple syrup, his dad was smiling broadly at the table, and his ten year old sister was yelling for her food.

He took his seat next to his father and was given a large stack of pancakes.

"Today's the big day!" said Kasper's father. "Are you going to volunteer, Kasper?"

"Definitely not," he answered. "I know I've been working out this year, but I'll let someone else volunteer. Perhaps I'll do it next year."

In truth, Kasper did not want to do the Hunger Games. He was not the "fighting type" and he was totally frightened of having to kill other humans.

"Well, that's too bad," his mom murmured. "I would really like a winner in this family!"

Kasper was seventeen and this was his second-to-last year to enter. He hoped he could live it off for two more reapings, and by then his sister would be eligible for it.

He sighed as he finished off his pancakes with a glass of orange juice.

_Let's just hope that I don't get picked this year,_ he thought.

But even if he was picked, someone was sure to volunteer. It was District One, anyways!

**Dymond Hills**

"Get ready for the reaping, girls," Dymond's mother said. "We'll be leaving soon."

Dymond had just finished her late lunch and was heading to her room. The sun shined through the open windows and promised a clear day for the reaping.

Dymond wore a sapphire blue dress with gold threads embroidered in to it. She grabbed some black high heels and propped them on. She combed her hair a little bit, the curls hanging loosely. While she was admiring herself in the mirror, Ruby came in with her ruby red dress.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What do you want?" Dymond snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well," she muttered. "I just wanted to know if you were _really_ going to volunteer."

Dymond gave Ruby and face and said, "Of course I am! I told you at breakfast this morning!"

"Okay." She nodded. "Just be careful!"

Before Dymond knew it, Ruby was clinging to her older sister in a tight embrace.

"Ugh!" Dymond cried. "Get off me!"

She shoved her little sister off and said, "I don't want to get my dress ruined!"

"Sorry," said Ruby with a look of regret on her face. She bounded out of the room without another word.

"Pest," Dymond muttered, smoothing her blue dress out. She walked out of the room, head held high, and confidence filled in her brain. Her high heels clacked against the staircase as she descended down, her dress sparkling.

The whole family was waiting for Dymond, awing at the girl before them. Emerald was in a mint green dress, her mother in a white one, and her father in a black suit.

"You're beautiful, darling!" said Selene, admiring her daughter. "Let's go."

They stepped into the limo, even though the town center wasn't very far to walk to. Many well-dressed families were walking elegantly to the reaping. Everything was going very well for Dymond.

They arrived and stepped out, looking at the decorated town center. It was covered in streamers and crowded with people. The stage glowed, waiting for the next tributes of the One Hundred Fourteenth Hunger Games.

The Hills family waited as the final families arrived. Then, the reaping began.

"Okay, welcome to the One Hundred Fourteenth Hunger Games Reaping!" said a lady over the microphone. The lady talked about the history of the Games and District One's several winners.

"This year we hope to get yet another District One winner!" the lady boomed. "So let's get started, shall we?"

The crowd clapped and hollered in approval.

"Would all ages through twelve and eighteen please hop on the stage?" she asked.

Dymond and all the others walked on to the stage, separating girls from boys.

"Ladies first," the lady said, "As always! Mr. Hendricks, would you do the honors?"

Mr. Hendricks, a former Hunger Games winner, smiled and reached in the bucket of names. The cameramen shifted and got closer as Mr. Hendricks said the name.

"Gabby Larkson!" He smiled.

A thirteen-year-old girl stepped forward, holding her emotions in, proudly.

"Any volunteers?" asked the lady.

"I volunteer!" Dymond yelled loudly. She walked over to the lady and Mr. Hendricks, pushing Gabby out of the way. Gabby looked a little offended.

"My name is Dymond Hills," I said. "I'm sixteen and I will be the next Hunger Games winner!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the cameras got a close-in picture of the girl.

"Well congratulations to our next tribute!" The lady smiled. "Dymond Hills!"

The girl in the sapphire blue dress posed for the cameramen and walked to the two special chairs designed for the tributes.

While she waited for the next tribute, she glanced at her family. They all looked happy, all but Ruby.

_What's worrying her, anyways? _Dymond thought. _Since when has she cared for me?_

She shook the thought behind her and blew kisses to the crowd. She was the star of today!

**Kasper Shanks**

Kasper straightened out his tux and combed his sleek, blonde hair. It was almost time to go.

Alli skipped into his room and asked, "How do I look?" She twirled in her rose pink dress.

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay?" she shrieked. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

She leaped around, insulted.

"Oh err," Kasper muttered. "That means you look reaping worthy."

"Okay," she accepted. "Mom said it's time to go!"

They both went to the living room as Kasper's mom inspected her children. She walked around them in repeating circles, glancing at their hair, clothes, and shoes.

"Perfect!" she complimented. "You both look good! Let's go!"

The family walked out of the door and headed to the town center. Along the way, Kasper caught up with his friend, Brandon.

"Hey man!" he said to Kasper. "Are you volunteering, this year?"

"Nah," Kasper answered. "How about you?"

"Maybe, it depends," he said.

Kasper nodded as they arrived at the reaping, just in time. The reaping was about to start.

A lady dressed in an elegant yellow dress introduced the Games and talked about the history, like they did every year.

"I just don't know if I will be brave enough to volunteer," Brandon whispered to his friend. "I'm just too scared; the Games are a real deal."

"Yeah," Kasper agreed.

Then, the lady invited them all on stage. Kasper and Brandon stood next to each other.

Mr. Hendricks pulled out a girl named Gabby Larkson, but a girl named Dymond Hills volunteered for her.

"One of the snobby Hills girls," Brandon said to Kasper.

The yellow dress lady said, "Now, it's time for the boys! Mr. Hendricks, you know what to do!"

Mr. Hendricks reached his hand deep into the basket of names, and to Kasper's horror, he pulled out his name.

"Kasper Shanks!" said the man.

A look of shock came over the seventeen-year-old's face.

"Any volunteers?" asked the lady.

Kasper looked back at Brandon, silently pleading for him to volunteer. Brandon gave Kasper a look of pain, but shook his head.

"Nobody?" she asked. "No volunteers for District One? This may be a first! Going once…"

Nobody volunteers.

"Going twice…"

_Crap,_ Kasper thought.

"Sold to Kasper Shanks!" the lady laughed. "Come on down!"

Kasper hesitated and walked forward nervously.

"Well, tell us who you are!" the yellow dressed lady said.

Kasper gulped and choked, "I'm Kasper Shanks and seventeen-years-old."

"Great! Go sit next to Dymond, then! Congratulations to our two tributes of District One, Dymond Hills and Kasper Shanks!"

Kasper walked to the remaining seat, the seat for a tribute. The girl sitting in the other chair glared at him, looking unimpressed.

He took a seat and thought to himself, _Man up, you're on camera! You don't want others to think you're a baby, do you?_

Kasper sat up straighter and looked at his family's faces. They had looks of shock on their faces, especially Alli.

He looked away from them and stared at his lap.

He was a tribute for the One Hundred Fourteenth Hunger Games.


	2. District 2 Reapings

**A/N: Here's the next set of reapings! **

**Disclamer: I don't own The Hunger Games, just the OC characters I made.**

* * *

**District 2 Reapings**

**Victoria Williams**

"Get up, girl!" Victoria's mother, Jennifer, said. "You have a duty in this house! Today is Reaping Day! Wake up!"

Victoria opened her eyes to the sound of her loud mother. Oh, how she hated her. She never treated her like a real daughter, just a girl who had a duty.

"Alright," Victoria said, climbing out of bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Good," Jennifer replied. "You better be, girl."

Victoria sighed. Even though that was her real mother, it didn't seem like it. All her mother cared about was the family name. Victoria's older sisters, Melony and Linda, died a few years earlier in the Games. They were forced to volunteer by their mother, who wanted them to win.

The fourteen-year-old girl ran her hands through her hair and went downstairs to the kitchen. There was an omelet on her plate with two sausages. She had a glass of orange juice nearby.

"Well," Victoria's father said, putting down the newspaper. "You're going to volunteer today?"

Victoria tried hard not to frown. Her father didn't even say, "Good morning!"

She cracked a slim smile and said, "Yeah. May I have seconds?" She was finished with her first plate.

"No," Jennifer snapped. "We do not want extra pounds added to your body! It would only go to your thighs on camera."

Victoria frowned and washed her plate. Even though she lived in District Two, they weren't a rich family, but they certainly weren't a poor one, either.

The girl walked to her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Melony," she whispered, barely making a noise. "Linda, if you two were here, you would tell me to keep your head up. If only you were here, you would make everything better."

Victoria curled up around her pillow and thought about what was going to happen that day. She just hoped everything would go as planned.

**Luke Kirk**

Luke Kirk got up bright and early on the Reaping Day. This year, he was going to volunteer for the Games, since he was eighteen.

His girlfriend, Jeanette, begged him not to, in fear of losing him. He had just shrugged and said everything would be alright. I mean, what could possibly happen to a big, muscular, eighteen-year-old?

Luke saw Dean, his nineteen-year-old brother, at the table, gulping down some _Cheerios. _

"There's our volunteering boy!" Luke's father said. "Come have some cereal with us!"

Luke sat down quietly and grabbed a healthy cereal bar. Today was going to be a long day for him.

"Dear," said Luke's mother. "I bought you some new reaping clothes; it will be on your bed! And Dean, wear your old ones from last year."

Dean rolled his eyes and added, "Yes, because I'm not your favorite child."

"You're not in the reaping this year," replied the father. "Now eat up, boys, today's a big day!"

**Victoria Williams**

_Turning around the corner, Victoria leaped up in the air. But it was too late, the group engulfed her._

Victoria woke up, with her heart pounding and with shallow breaths.

_I must've fallen asleep,_ she thought. _I have to get ready for the Reaping._

Victoria made her way to her walk-in closet and picked out a nice, light blue dress. It matched her eyes and went perfect with her light brown hair.

She dressed in it and picked out some glass slippers her mother had bought her. It made her feel like Cinderella. But Victoria did not want to be Cinderella or be a tribute.

She sighed as she slipped them on and walked around the room. The mirror showed her reflection and Victoria walked over to it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," she said. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

The reflection stayed the same.

"Certainly not my wicked mother," she said, almost laughing. "It's like I'm in a Cinderella story. I'm Cinderella, my mother is the wicked stepmother, but where is my prince?"

Victoria shook her head from childish thoughts and said, "I don't need a prince!" Then, she made her way downstairs and out the door. Her parents were waiting for her.

"It's about time, girl," said the mother, annoyingly. "Let's get a move on."

The once big family headed to the town square, where all the other people who lived in District Two were gathered. Victoria's family stood close to the stage, so it'd be easier to see.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Harold Hanks, an old man who talks on stage every year, arrived at the microphone.

"Good evening District Two," he started. "And welcome to the One Hundred Fourteenth Hunger Games Reaping Day!"

The crowd clapped politely and after that, Harold Hanks continued his long speech about the history of District Two.

"Girl," Jennifer whispered to Victoria. "When you get up there, stay loud, stay proud, and volunteer. If you don't, I'll throw you out."

"But I'm your daughter!" Victoria almost said, but she knew better. She didn't dare upset her mother.

Harold Hanks invited the correct ages on stage and smiled.

"Let's do ladies first," he suggested and the crowd agreed.

He reached into a bowl where many names were held and pulled out a slip.

"Jeanette Soles! Do we have any volunteers?" Harold asked.

Victoria hesitated and decided not to volunteer. She could just lie to her mother, saying someone else volunteered before her.

But when no one did, Victoria stole a quick glance at her mother. Her mother's eyes shot daggers through her and scared her more than anything else.

"I volunteer!" Victoria said weakly. Now Panem would know she was frightened. But she wasn't, she was relieved to get away from her _mother._

"I, Victoria Williams, am fourteen, and I will be winning the next Hunger Games."

**Luke Kirk**

Luke dressed in his new nice shirt and his black pants. He was getting ready for the Reaping.

Luke's family already went ahead, because his girlfriend was going to walk with him to the town center.

He walked out of the door feeling confident and saw his girlfriend waiting for him.

"Hey," he greeted, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready for today?"

"Certainly not," she said worryingly. "I really think you shouldn't volunteer, Luke! It could be really dangerous, you could die!"

"I know," he answered. "But I'm eighteen and I'll win. I promise!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

"Of course," he said. "Because I love you."

Luke and Jeanette had been dating for over a year now. They held a strong relationship and they weren't about to break it anytime soon.

"Let's go."

The two walked to the Reaping and it was already filled to the brim with people. They were talking and making loud noises, all through the crowd.

After awhile, Harold Hanks reported about the history and called them up on stage.

Harold Hanks then pulled out a girl's name first.

"Jeanette Soles!"

Luke lost his breath; he lost his entire focus on everything. He saw Jeanette's face cower in fear, even though she was seventeen and had a good chance of winning.

"Any volunteers?" asked Harold.

Luke prayed that there would be, but there wasn't.

If Jeanette were to go in the games, then he could never volunteer, in fear of having to kill his girlfriend.

Then finally, as if she had heard his prayer, a girl volunteered. She sounded strong and bold, and her face cleared up from fear once she volunteered. She was fourteen and she looked like an easy target.

Luke sighed with relief.

After that was finished, Harold pulled out a boy's name, stopped for a dramatic silence, and then read the name.

"Quinn Far!"

Luke stepped up and shouted, "I volunteer!"

"Well, I didn't ask for volunteers yet, but that showed courage!" said Harold. "Come on and stand next to Victoria."

Luke walked across the stage and said boldly, "My name is Luke Kirk and I'm eighteen!"

"Whoa there," Harold joked. "An old one, huh?"

Luke went to stand next to the other tribute, who eyed him curiously. Then she turned away from him, after getting a long gaze.

Luke looked at Jeanette who seemed relieved, now that she was out of the spotlight. Luke somewhat thanked Victoria for that. Jeanette was safe, for yet another year.

"Thanks," he silently whispered, barely making a noise.

Victoria, obviously hearing this, slightly turned, but then turned away again.

"You're welcome," she said, "Because I'm going to kill you first."


End file.
